07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Weldeschtein Krom Raggs
Weldeschtein Krom Raggs is a minor character in the 07-Ghost anime and manga series. He was the King of the fallen kingdom of Raggs, (now known as District 1), before its destruction during the Raggs War, and was Teito's father. He appears only in Teito's dreams and memories throughout the series. He was married to the princess of Antwort, creating an alliance between the two kingdoms of Raggs and Antwort. He was slain during the end of the Raggs War by Ayanami. Weldeschtein was the previous bearer of the Eye of Mikhail, before Teito, and he was forced to give the Eye to Teito to stop his soul from being devoured by Verloren. Etymology Weldeschtein's name may come from the mountain in south Germany (the country which many aspects of the manga are based upon) known as the Wendelstein mountian.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wendelstein_(mountain). It is the highest peak in the Wendelstein massif. Wendelstein 7-X is also the name of a nuclear fusion reactor being build in Germany.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wendelstein_7-X. His middle name, 'Krom', seems to be derived from German and is apparently translated as 'grey'. So the origin of his name can be the German word 'Chrom' (since there isn't any other similar and fitting word in this language). 'Chrom' is the German word for the element ‘Chromium’ which is of a silver/grey colour. The romanji form of 'Krom', 'Kuromu', can be split into the Japanese words 'kuro' and 'mu', which mean 'black' and 'non-existence/non-being/nothing' respectively. Appearance Physical appearance Weldeschtein appears to be a tall man with a slim build, estimated to stand at 5 foot 11 as he was shown to be only slightly smaller than Ayanami, and his weight is unknown. He has a fairly strong jawline, with a long, thin nose, small mouth and full lips. His eyes are narrowed, and a similar brown colour to his hair. His hair is cropped short, brown and in a similar style to Teito's. Clothing He was seen wearing ankle-length robes that resemble the robes of a Bishop: wearing a pale cassock with white trimming on the collar, as well as the insignia of the Barsburg Empire on the collar. Over this he wore long white outer cassock that hid his arms, and two shoulder pads that extend to cover his arms. The cassock is held together with a loose belt. Weldeschtein's most distinctive item of clothing is the Raggs necklace he wore, which is large and golden and almost rectangular in shape with many charms dangling from the bottom. The recangular piece is decorated with metal-work that resembles the branch-like protrusions Mikhail creates and in the centre is the Eye of Mikhail. Personality Weldeschtein appeared to have a very kind and empathetic personality, as he held no feelings of contempt for Vanessa when she told him she had given his child to the Pope. He was also very kind to those around him and his son, Teito, whom he always thanked for being born. Weldeschtein was also shown to put the lives of others before his own, as when he learnt of Barsburg declaring war on Raggs, he refused to leave his people and flee - instead saying that he will stay behind and it is the people of Raggs who should flee to safety. Relationships Family Teito Klein Weldeschtein loved Tiashe, whom was born by the woman he loved the most, deeply, and he valued Tiashe's life above all else. He always thanked Tiashe for being born, and became frightened when he found out that he was in the hands of the Pope. During the Raggs War, Weldeschtein did all he could to ensure his only son's safety, sending him away with his best bodyguards, and asking his brother to erase all his memories of Tiashe, for fear that people will find and harm him. He was willing to surrender his possession of the Eye of Mikhail in order to stop his son's soul from being devoured by Verloren. Fea Kreuz Weldeschtien appeared close to his brother, Kreuz, and was saddened when he realised that they may not see each other again after the Raggs War. He trusted Kreuz enough to entrust him with Teito. Millea Weldeschtein loved Millea deeply, but was unable to marry her because she was not of royal blood. He was very upset when Millea became ill, and took care of her throughout her illness. Vanessa said that the reason Weldeschtein loved Teito so much is because he was reminded of Millea when he saw the child. Vanessa Antwort Vanessa and Weldeschtein were wed by arranged marriage to ally Raggs with Antwort. Although Vanessa truly loved Weldeschtein, and although he was kind to her, he was unable to love her in the way he did Millea, which almost drove her to insanity. Abilities and Attributes Weldeschtein was the former host of the Eye of Mikhail, before he gave it to Teito. It is unknown if he had a Zaiphon, or if he possessed any fighting ability as he was not shown defending himself when soldiers attacked him. History Childhood Weldeschtein's history has been shown in short flashbacks throughout the series, and has only been shown in great detail in chapter 63-64. As a member of royalty, it is likely that Weldeschtein had a very privileged upbringing. At some point he inherited the Eye of Mikhail, and ascended the Raggs throne. Marriage In order to bring the two countries of Raggs and Antwort together, he married Princess Vanessa Antwort, although whom he truly loved was a woman named Millea, whom he was unable to marry because she was not of royal blood. Millea became a concubine and gave birth to a son called Tiashe (later known as Teito Klein). Pre-Raggs War Because Weldeschtein could never love Vanessa in the way he loved Millea, Princess Vanessa was very bitter and jealous of her and Tiashe. She wanted to kill Tiashe, but guilt overcame her and she couldn't do it. Upon being cheated by the Pope, she gave the child to the Pope. Weldeschtein didn't know that the Pope wanted to revive Verloren, and he was tricked into making his son into Pandora's Box. The Pope asked him to use his powers to move Verloren's body into another coffin, and Weldeschtein did so unaware that the Pope had put his son inside the coffin, meaning Teito was made Pandora's Box. When the truth came out later, and Kreuz rescued his son, he released his hold on the Eye of Mikahil and put it into his son's body so the stone will stop Tiashe's soul from being destroyed by Verloren's body. Raggs War When it was revealed that Barsburg had received the message of the Pope's actions, they began to attack, and Weldeschtein refused to escape to a safe place, saying that the people of Raggs should evacuate first. He opted to stay behind, and sent his brother, Kreuz, to take Teito to the God Houses, hoping that they will make it to Seele. He gives Teito one last goodbye message, thanking him for being born, and then asks his brother to erase his memories of Teito before he departs, saying that if he was captured, Barsburg could read his memories and discover that Ragg's national treasure, the Eye of Mikhail, was now inside Tiashe. The circumstances surrounding his death are still unknown, so far it has only been revealed that he was slain by Barsburg's Chief of Staff, Ayanami. Post-Raggs War The imperial army performed an autopsy on his corpse to search for the Eye of Mikhail.Kapitel 1 page 27, someone says "autopsies were performed on all of Raggs royalty". Synopsis Weldeschtein is only shown through Teito's flashbacks and dreams. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Minor characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Minor characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Minor characters Category:Protagonists Category:Human